Rainy Days
by Lady Sanna
Summary: His heart pounded. He was trying so hard to tell her. Finally he gave up, and did the only thing that he could do. MSR


A/N  
Just another little fic, that I came up in about three, five seconds.. MSR of course. There may be some spoilers and reviews are always welcome.

The X-Files do not belong to me, but I do own the fiction. Please do not take anything from this, without permission from me.

Thanks & Enjoy.

Rainy days  
Lady Sanna

'It's been three days since we had a case.

I don't know what's going on, but I guess the paranormal just doesn't work on rainy days like this.

I miss Scully.

I miss seeing her walk in through the door while I wait for her... or rather, her waiting for me at my desk.

Maybe I should go over to her apartment just to say a friendly hello.  
  
But she might be busy...

She's probably doing something other than sitting around and wondering.'

---

'I wonder what Mulder's doing.

He's probably somewhere looking at crop circles in England without telling me.

I hate it when he does that. It makes me worry about him so much... but I know he can take care of himself... sometimes.

I miss Mulder.

I miss his beautiful eyes that lock onto mine whenever we see each other or talk. It makes me want to melt.

It breaks my heart when I try to harden myself and not love him. It's useless though.

I know I should tell him,

but then again... I just can't.

Whatever he's doing, I just hope that he knows.'

---

'I love her so much, but I'm not sure if I should tell her.

It could mean our jobs and our lives.

I can't bare the thought of her leaving me or her heart breaking because of me.

But time is running out and I know that I should tell her.

Otherwise there would be no meaning in my life. There would be no reason to live any longer.

I have to be here to protect her and be by her side.

She is my everything.

I can't wait any longer... I have to let her know.'

Mulder walked out the door and headed toward Scully's. He kept on thinking about how this was going to work out. How was he supposed to tell her if he couldn't say it for as long as he'd known her?

Valuable time had slipped through his fingers and he wasn't going to let it go through any longer.

He looked around to see if anyone he knew was around him to give him advice. He knew that he wasn't one for words.

There was one person that caught his eye.

---

'Looking back on what has happened the past seven, eight years, he has done so much for me.

He has always been there when I needed him.

I can't imagine life without him.

But then again, I've been through it a few times in the past.

My heart shattered to a million pieces when I saw that grave marker.

I hope I don't go through that again.

What if he leaves me, before I get the chance to tell him that I'm in love with him?

I wouldn't be able to live.

I have to tell him.'

Scully walked the streets of DC toward Mulder's as rain constantly poured onto the town. It was dark and the street lights glittered among the sidewalks.

It was amazing that so many people were still walking in this kind of weather. A few umbrellas poked out of the crowd and a few papers covered the heads of some others.

There was one person who caught her eye.

---

"Mulder?"

"Scully?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see you and.. I needed to tell you something. Something important."

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, I just wanted to say that I-."

"You what, Mulder?" She searched his eyes for the answer.

His heart pounded. He was trying so hard to tell her. Finally he gave up, and did the only thing that he could do.

"...Mulder?"

He put his arms around her waist and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her passionately as his grip brought her body closer to his.

Scully's heart leaped as she felt his soft lips against hers. She couldn't believe it.

Her eyes closed and she lightly placed her hand on the side of his face.

A few people stopped and gazed at the couple kissing in the middle of the sidewalk. They whispered and awed at how romantic it was.

Their lips parted and they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

The growing crowd smiled and whistled while they clapped for them.

Mulder and Scully quickly looked at their audience and immediately felt embarrassed for kissing in public.

"We probably brightened /their/ day." He smiled.

She returned the gesture. "Come on, let's go."

His arm made its way around her waist and they walked together in the pouring rain.


End file.
